


a new suit is a new life, that's what I always say

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Vigilante Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Vigilantism, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Marinette surprises Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	a new suit is a new life, that's what I always say

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how unrealistic it is to write Marinette being able to fight one of the Bats, so I wrote this.
> 
> I'm not beating on writers who do that, I'm just saying it's not plausible. There's no way an untrained teenager can just come in and beat one of the best fighters in the world in a fight. It doesn't make sense.
> 
> Like, at all. Duke is probably the least trained Bat out of all of them, and I don't think she could beat him, even with the Miraculous, unless she surprised and tied him up or something.

Tim didn't think he could love his girlfriend anymore than he did right then.

Marinette had sewn her own Red Robin costume. It looked absolutely perfect on her. The only thing she hadn't kept true to form was the cowl. Instead, she wore a domino.

"Marinette, I love you so much right now, you don't even know."

"So you do like it!" She twirled, making her cape flow gracefully around her.

"Of course I do! You created an almost exact replica of my costume, how could I not?"

"Well, wait hold on, did you say almost? I spent weeks on this, and the only difference between this and yours is the size difference! I even put in kevlar."

"There's no cowl."

Marinette made a face. "I don't count that as part of the costume. There's a reason I refuse cuddles when you're wearing it, Love. It ages you thirty years! Thirty. Years."

He chuckled, hearing her complain about his cowl. "If you hate it that much, I think I can consider wearing a domino instead. It's not like we don't don't have a hundred of them here in the Nest."

She pumped her first, bouncing in her toes.

"Please tell me you'll wear that on patrol. It looks fantastic, Tresòr. Fantastic."

"Of course I will! I didn't put all this effort into this to _not_ wear it sometimes."

"What if you wear it all the time? You could make it your new suit." He said hopefully.

She booped his nose. "Nice try Amor, but you know how much I love my new suit."

And he did. It was almost as good as her new version of the Red Robin suit. It was a red bodysuit, with black and gold accents. She had wanted to keep to his color scheme, and he lived her all the more for it.

Everyday for months she had worked so hard, just to be 'worthy' of carrying the Red Robin logo. She trained, and trained, and trained until she was able to hold her own easily against the thugs and common criminals of Gotham City. She was still relegated to backup against the Rogues and A-List villains, but was working her way up slowly. Tim taught her how to use the bo staff, and she picked it up quickly, now using it as her primary weapon since she no longer carried a Miraculous.

Now Red Owl roamed the streets of Gotham, the new partner of Red Robin.

As Marinette did another spin in her costume, the promise ring in Tim's dresser came to the front of his mind.

Maybe during patrol. On that one rooftop she loved.

Yeah, she'd like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a series, with how much I love my ideas for this au. Let me know if that's something y'all might want. And if you do, let me know how you'd want it. Do you guys want a prequel? A sequel? I just want to know if y'all would be interested, though I'll probably end up writing it anyway.


End file.
